For vehicles incorporating semi-automatic and fully-automatic steering systems and methods, the transition from vehicle controlled steering to driver controlled steering is difficult. For example, during automatic operation by a vehicle that uses an electronic power steering (EPS) system, the driver is typically instructed to remove hands from the steering wheel or to hold the steering wheel loosely, because the EPS system exerts significant torque on the steering wheel as it steers the vehicle. When the driver wants to override automatic steering operation and take control of the vehicle, grasping the steering wheel is an intuitive device for the driver to signal intent to commandeer control of the vehicle. However, large torque on the steering wheel by the EPS system inhibits driver intervention via the steering wheel. Further, in instances where driver intervention requires little or no torque, may not be detected by a torque sensor measuring the torque on the steering wheel because the torque sensor may not distinguish driver intervention from noise. As such, detecting driver intervention in a timely and reliable manner remains a difficult task.